percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Son of War: Ch. 6
The Son of War: Chapter 6: Reece The flames were to hot, and hot wasn't his thing. That's why he hated California. He hated, hated, hated it! To much sun, not enough rain. And this heat of the flames was unberable. The wolf was hiding, he knew it. Flaming beams fell from the cieling, pieces of wood scorched the walls. He held up his caduceus. BOOM! ''He jumped at the sound and sent a burst of air flying through the flames. Big mistake. The air helped fuel the flanes, stoking them and making them bigger. Fathus barreled out of the fire on his right. Luckily he stabbed the right one in the head, right between the eyes. Unluckily, however, the left head latched on to his ankle and the caduceus wouldn't come out. The right head yanked him off the ground and threw him onto a high up support beam, which instantly cracked underneath him. He made a careless mistake and tried to the grab on, the heat scorched him threw his gloves. Man, those were gonna be some bad blisters in the morning. Fathus pounced and clawed at Reece's back, knocking him to the burning floor. Flames tried to come, but Reece kept fighting them off with air, which didn't really help in the least. The two headed wolf used its two tails and knocked him off his feet. He landed face first on the floor and his nose began to bleed. He knew he was screwed, this thing was probably gonna have him for an appetizer and then eat the rest of the town. He'd screwed up, again. All his life he'd dreamed of doing great things but then he always ended up failing his parents. As his life flashed before his eyes, Reece rememberd only a few months ago. He was sitting outside at lunch with Salvadore and two other kids. Reece couldn't remember what they'd been talking about, but it must've been funny cause Salv was cracking up. He accidentley knocked over a cup of soda and it splashed over Reece's shirt. Reece went to go get another pair from the locker room. The door was locked however, so he went through the air vents. Reece crawled army stile through the ventilation shafts and was almost to the locker room....when he heard voices. He backed up. His mom, who was a basketball coach for the girl's team, was in her office, but she was talking to a glowing man. He was a handsome man and he looked just like Reece. He black eyes like Reece, the same nose as Reece and the same smile as Reece. The only thing he didn't have was Reece's long auburn hair. No, the man's was short and blond. He was busy arguing with his mother. "Just let me see him Mary. I-I'm not gonna hurt him. I just wanna see him-" "-He's not ready, Herm-" "-NOT READY?! Mary, he's old enough to understand." "No he's not." "Please, Mary!" "NO! Hermes, he's not ready!!!!!!!!!" ''Hermes? ''Reece thought. Isn't that what Fathus had called him? A son of Hermes? Who was Hermes? He couldn't be his son. He had a mother, Mary Ann Evergreen, and a father, Luis Evergreen. Who was this Hermes guy? They continued arguing untill finnaly, "Wait, Mary Ann. We're being evesdropped on.....goodbye my sweet." There was a flash of light and the man named Hermes was gone. "I'M NOT YOUR- GAHHHHH! STUPID....PIECE OF.....GAHHHHHHHH!" His mother sat down in her chair and began to cry...... His vision shifted back to the present. Fathus stood over him, ready to bite his face off, drool dribbling down his chin. This was it. Reece was about to die and he wasn't even sure who his father really was. And then suddenly there was a hiss in his mind, like a telepathic voice swirling through his brain. ''Tell ussss what to do Massster and thissss creature will never seeee the light of day again..... It was Slithe talking to him, asking for permission to kill Fathus. Slime spoke next. Yesss Massster. Let ''usss defeat this monstrosssity. We will vanquish it to the deepessst, darkessst depthsss of Tartarusss. Let usss destroy it. '' Reece had no choice. This was his only option. "I give you permission." The snakes flew off his neck. They latched on to the necks of the beast and yanked hard with their fangs. Fathus's throats flew across the room and blood spilled over Reece. "Ugghh," he said, barfing a little in his mouth. The snakes detatched and wrapped themselves back around his neck. ''A job well done, brother, ''Slithe said mentally. ''Yes indeed, brother, yes indeed, ''Slime chuckled. The snakes were creepy, yeah, but they got the job done and they got it done well. Reece walked out of the firestation and found Salvadore to be gone. "So I guess I'm on the run now, huh?" The snakes hissed in agreement and wrapped around the caduceus. The caduceus then proceeded to shrink down into a small, gold watch. Reece wrapped it around his arm, tied his shoes, and took off at the speed of light. Next Chapter: The Son of War: Ch. 7 Category:The Son of War Category:Chapter Page